The Ultimate Biometal
The Ultimate Biometal is the Two Hundred Sixty Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 1, 2019. Synopsis The final days of planet Dens is coming to a close end, the Ultimate Mega Man emerges to take Paul Gekko's place whom the latter teams up with Ruin Hunter and the legendary replica, Paula fon Fabre. Plot The Episode begins with a town raided by the Eight Deadly Mavericks and the final days of the old Dens. Prologue= In the flashback, Guard Orotic runs rampant across the burning town and saw a young girl panicking in the streets. The little girl ran faster than a hare and a road runner and then bump, the girl looked at Vile, face to face in fear. As Vile points the gun at her, a mysterious shadow had intercepted Vile, telling the young girl to run. She saw a mysterious man with a sythce slaughtering many people in horror as she passed by him. =Premature Awakening= In the Present, Miwa Tomoe continues her work as empress of the Galactic Eggman Empire observing the delivery of the two new Biometals, both Model A and Model W via Egg Fleet. At the same time, the girl, who had became a Hunter, was contacted by the Legion whom they called her Ashe to retrieve the two Biometals from the Egg Fleet. Ashe runs to the other side of the airship and jumps off. After a long fall, she lands on the Egg Fleet's flagship which was holding the two new biometals. Ocassionally,a male Reploid was disgusted by Lelouch's rule over the Eggman Empire decided to take action of attacking the Egg Fleet flagship and retrieve Model W. Ashe continues through the Egg Fleet's battlships and arrived at the flagship to meet a male reploid face to face. The other Hunters run up to stand beside Ashe. The male Reploid identifies himself as Prometheus before knocking Ashe and the rest of the hunters of the Egg Fleet Flagship. Meanwhile, in the research facility, the Ancient Minister laments about Paul Ivo Robotnik's abscence as the other R.O.B.s are working real hard to create the Ultimate Weapon, within the capsule, the young Reploid, capable tracking down the descendants of the Ten Master Clans and exterminating them. Despite the Ancient Minister's efforts, he heard the capsule's alarm starting to unlatch itself. After the R.O.B.s shut down the alarm, the Ancient Minister witness capsule opening and awakening the young Reploid with large cables prematurely. He shakily stands up and gasps as he sees the Ancient Minister before him. A female Reploid teleports into the minister's research facility undetected. She introduced herself to the young reploid as Pandora. Pandora identifies Ancient Minister's creation as Grey and called it a "defective", explaining to the Ancient Minister that she wants to kill Grey. The R.O.B. gives Grey the gun and the Ancient Minister stops Pandora as Grey escapes with the R.O.B. as Pandora orders the Guard Orotic to pursue them. After Guard Orotic drives Grey and the R.O.B. into the bridge near the waterfall. The R.O.B. grabs Grey and they dodge Guard Orotic's attack, causing it to collapse. They all fell into the waterfall and knocked out unconsciously. |-|New Mega Man Emerges= At the Hunter's Base, Ashe was able to recover from the fall and was informed by Billy about Grey. Grey was given a Hunter's License. Ashe is assigned in a mission to take the salvaged Biometal to Legion via train with Grey helping them on their escort. However, Prometheus and Pandora attack the train carrying it, and the Biometal responds to both Grey and Ashe. They Megamerge, and the pair allows them to join the "Game of Destiny". Ashe and Grey then fights Buckfire, a fire elemental Pseudoroid who was attacking the train, and defeats him. However, the train's engine is destroyed during the fight and Legion assigns Ashe find parts to fix it by using the Raider's parts while Grey is then given an invitation by the Sage Trinity to visit Legion, the most powerful organization in the world in order to inspect Model A. While trying to find the Raiders with Ashe, Grey encounters four other Mega Men, Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis and Siarnaq, who wields the Biometals, H, F, L and P, respectively, as well as discovering the existence of Model W. Both Ashe and Grey fights Atlas and manages to defeat her before she harvests the souls of a stray group of Raiders to Model W and in the process, breaks a cipher, revealing secret encoded data about the Model W. They find a woman attacked by Siarnaq. They managed to rescue her and defeated Siarnaq, resulting in another cipher, this time, showing a vague figured as well as a hint as to the creator of Model W, who appears to be one of the Sage Trinity. Though Model A is unsure at this point, Grey and Ashe continues on ahead for the truth with woman telling them her name, Paula. The perpetrator appears to be none other than Albert, who is seen with several Model W fragments and escapes Grey, Paula, and Ashe's combined attacks. During their missions for Legion, Grey, Paula and Ashe unlocks more ciphers after defeating the four Mega Men he met earlier while traveling to Legion. After completing the new destination Master Thomas had added to the transerver, they then encounter Team Vent in the Quarries, along with a Model W. Grey demands Paul Gekko and his team to step away from the Model W, but they refused and Double-Megamerges with Model X and Model Z. Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile decides to challenge them for Model W. The ensuing fight breaks the final cipher, revealing Albert's ultimate plan. Model A finally remembers everything, but is afraid to tell Ashe and Grey what they know, which earns a berating from a frustrated Ashe. Vent manages to calm himself down and call for a truce, though Ashe goes on ahead as her former opponent had taken more damage. However, despite Grey, Paula and Ashe's valiant efforts to damage the fragment of Model W, Paul, Vent, and Aile intervenes and destroys the fragment, confirming that his only mission is to destroy every Model W in the world and stop the Game of Destiny before revealing to Grey, Ashe and Paula their names as well as his Biometals Model X and Model Z, whom they refers to as a momento from Giro. Vent, Aile and Paul then tells Ashe and his friends their reason for participating in the Game of Destiny, reciting from his friend 'The power you contain within is the key to creating your future', giving the Hunter some encouraging words before leaving. Later on, Ashe, Paula, and Grey went to see R.O.B. and the Ancient Minister to find out pivotal information, but the labtop, which R.O.B.'s is holding is destroyed by Prometheus and Pandora. Before they leave, they reveal the shocking twist to her that they would be the ones to kill Albert. Mikhail attempts to cheer up a moping Ashe as Grey, Paula, and Ashe continue on. They find Albert's lookout and storms the base, encountering Albert and a plethora of Model W fragments. Before they can confront him, Prometheus and Pandora intervene and kill him on the spot, before revealing their insane desire to destroy the world, leaving the trio to confront the duo. Ashe attempts to convince them to stop their futile fighting. Though Prometheus agrees, he and his sister are contempt to cause destruction due to Model W's century-long influence on them. Suddenly, their negative energies are siphoned from their bodies by the Model Ws, knocking them out. A mysterious figure looking slightly like Albert appears and takes the data of the Reploid siblings before Model A can and reveals himself as the real Albert: DAN-000, the prototype mentioned in the Abandoned Lab. The Model Ws begin to resonate together as they begin their final transformation into Ouroboros. Ashe, Grey, and Paula saves Prometheus and Pandora together and bring them to Hunter Base. Moments later, a huge battle station shaped like a snake consuming its tail and a passing resemblance to Ragnarok emerges from underground, which Model A confirms as Ouroboros. However, the Egg Fleet led by Lelouch Ōtsutsuki had came to Grey, Ashe and Paula's rescue with Team Vent bringing out Guardian HQ to get on Ouroboros. Three other Hunters agree to join them, just for the booty and action, but before can address the seriousness of the issue, Master Thomas makes an unexpected visit and confirms this as an official Hunter mission from Legion, putting Ashe in charge of it all. They all board the Guardian Base and storm Ouroboros. Ashe and her friends go inside alone while Lelouch and Team Vent take care of things outside. As they make their way through the bio-mechanical insides of Ouroboros, they encountered Albert again. This time, he demonstrates to them his own A-Trans by resurrecting all the defeated pseudoroids. He then reveals that the ultimate power of Model W is the ability to control all life, which he refers to as the Real A-Trans and leaves Paula to distract and defeat the remnants of the defeated Pseudoroids while Grey and Ashe continue head on. Before the gateway leading to Albert, Grey and Ashe intercepted by four Mega Men. Ashe reveals to them Albert's ultimate intention, but Aeolus simply dismisses this as a mere technicality. Paul Gekko steps in to remind him of Eggman's Tyranny long ago. Believing that Paul Gekko had came to understand their freedom, Aeolus, Atlas turned on Tsuzuku, restraining him with Thetis teaming up with Ashe and Grey to take on Albert. They all caught up with Albert to confront him one final time. However, Albert reveals that he had anticipated this. Ashe is confused, but Model A tells her to destroy him quickly. Albert then reveals to her that Ashe is actually a descendant of his bloodline, and also that unlike the other Mega Men, Ashe's genetic ties to Albert were not a result of genetic tampering, which reveals the reason why Ashe is Model A's host. He then reveals that Model A does not only stand for (A)lbert, but is Model W's replacement and the future 'Mega Man King' should Albert die. Albert also revealed that the Ancient Minsiter made Grey as an "Alternate body" for Albert, who created Model A. Model A is disgusted by his ultimate identity. However, he does not want to go down without a fight and confronts Ashe, transforming his throne into a 3-headed dragon Mechaniloid. However, Thetis brought his pokemon to destroy the beast. Albert says that he wants to reset his world by first determining the Mega Man King, saying that he will be that king as he is supposedly the Ultimate Mega Man, being the bearer of Model W and ensure its future by resetting the world and manipulate the new life from there. Ashe mistakes his intentions to be a ruler as Albert claims himself to be a god before Megamerging into Mega Man Model W. Despite his fearsome powers, Paula arrived to render his fearsome powers useless. Thetis, Grey, Paula, and Ashe denies his so-called rule, making sure that no one would interfere with the course of her grand story. Albert reveals once more that his research went exactly as planned, confirming that Ashe had surpassed him. He berates Ashe for fighting for peace before his body promptly explodes. With Albert destroyed, the Ouroboros begins to fall. Before Ashe and Grey can go to assist Paul Gekko, they lost their megamerged form and falls unconscious. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko, Aeolus and Atlas managed to put Siarnaq on ropes so that they can help Thetis, Paula, Grey, and Ashe. With Vent, Lelouch and Aile watching the group escape the destruction. Ashe and Grey wakes up at Hunters' Camp while Tean Vent is eventually waiting for them. Now that the Model W threat had finally ended, Paul Gekko advises Grey, Vent, Ashe, Aile, Thetis, Atlas, Aeolus to take the hand cuffed Tsuzuku to the Ark where the others onboard are waiting, realizing that the "Ultimate Great Flood" is going to destroy all of civilizations with such haste. |-|The End of the World= As the day of the "Ultimate Great Flood" approaches, Thomas did not appear to be pleased with the outcome as there were supposedly no human bodies for the Reploids nor was there immortality for the humans. The Eight Deadly Mavericks came to Thomas's side. Thomas revealed that he shares Albert's view, much to Mikhail's horror, but he was not pleased with Albert's method, and thus, sent the Hunters to destroy Albert so that his own plan could come into fruition. With everyone onboard the Ark, Satan had waited for the perfect opportunity to destroy everyone on the Ark, transforming into the three headed dragon as it approaches it. However, Paul Gekko had anticipated the attempt and so he had to defend the Ark. Even if he manages to destroy Momoshiki Palpatine, Paul Gekko watches as his family on board the Egg Fleet leave the capital behind after getting the citizens of the Galactic Eggman Empire on board both battleships and flagship. Paul Gekko continues his battle with Satan as the giant tidal waves slowly consume all cities across the ten continents. With Paul Gekko managing to defeat Satan, he made sure that the hanger door of the Ark is permanently closed, sacrificing himself to save his descendants in the process. As the Ark began to smooth sail through the rising waters, Paul Gekko's friends and family were mourning for the loss of their friend as they lost all of their homes. The Ark sets off on an incredible journey into the unknown regions of the oceans, revealing the small patches of the islands that remained above the ocean. Kenshiro says that the "Perfectly Ultimate Great Flood" has already begun. Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko **Note **Kouichi Takeru **Paul Kiske **Obito Junior **Ventus **Burai Yamamoto **Mirai Yamamoto **Sheele Gekko **Sadamitsu Gekko **Paul Gekko Jr. **Kenshin Gekko *Taka **Sasuke Uchiha **Suigetsu **Karin **Jūgo *Konohagakure **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Boruto Uzumaki **Himata Uzumaki **Himawari Uzumaki **Kakashi Hatake **Katasuke Tōno **Tamaki **Metal Lee **Sarada Uchiha **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Mitsuki *Xiaolin Dragons **Omi **Raimundo **Kimiko **Clay **Ping Pong **Tigress Woo **Saiko **Clay's Grandmother *Ancient Ignis **Sigla **Windy **Aqua **Flame **Earth **Ai *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas ***Siarnaq **Supreme Kais ***Zeno ***Grand Minister ***Gowasu ***Shin ***Chronoa ***Grand Supreme Kai ***Kibito **Destroyers ***Beerus ***Champa **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Den City **Jin Kusanagi *Konohagakure **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Boruto Uzumaki **Himata Uzumaki **Himawari Uzumaki **Kakashi Hatake **Katasuke Tōno **Tamaki **Metal Lee **Sarada Uchiha **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Mitsuki *Taka **Sasuke Uchiha **Suigetsu **Karin **Jūgo *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin Himura **Hiko Seijūrō XIII **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Sanosuke *Team RWBY **Ruby Rose **Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long *Terry's Faction/King of Fighters Crew **Fatal Fury ***Terry Bogard ***Andy Bogard ***Joe Higashi **Team Japan ***Kyo Kusanagi ***Benimaru ***Goro **Team Korea ***Kim Kaphwan ***Chae Lim ***Luong **Team Women ***Mai Shiranui ***King ***Blue Mary **Team China ***Shun'ei ***Meitenkun ***Tung Fu Rue **Psycho Team ***Athena Asamiya ***Sie Kensou ***Chin Gentsai **Team Art of Fighting ***Ryo Sakazaki ***Robert Garcia ***Yuri Sakazaki **Team Yagami ***Iori Yagami ***Mature ***Vice **Team Heroes ***Ash Crimson ***Oswald ***Adelheid Bernstein **Team High School Girls ***Malin ***Hinako ***Li Xiangfei **Team Elisabeth ***Elisabeth Blanctorche ***Duo Lon ***Shen Woo *Kong Tribe **Cranky Kong **Wrinkly Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Donkey Kong III **Diddy Kong **Dixie Kong **Tiny Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Funky Kong **Candy Kong **Eddie **Bluster Kong **Lanky Kong **Sumo Kong **Dread Kong **Karate Kong **Ninja Kong *Legendary Ronin Warriors **Ryo Sanada **Rowen Hashiba **Sage Date **Cye Mouri **Kento Rei Fuan *Defenders of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda **Princess Ruto *Icarus Army **Palutena ***Pit *Super Mario Brothers **Mario **Luigi **Princess Toadstool Peach *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin Himura **Hiko Seijūrō XIII **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Sanosuke *Seven Rebels **Kenshiro **Hyoh **Mamiya **Zaki **Toki **Sara **Ryu *Satan's Faction **Satan Ōtsutsuki **Momoshiki Palpatine |-|Returning Characters= *Galactic Eggman Empire **Supreme Rulers ***Imperial Family ****Enrique Eggman ****Hydron Eggman ****Lelouch Ōtsutsuki ****Miwa Tomoe ****Ashi Ōtsutsuki ****Ashi Uzumaki ****Kokori Gekko ****Shōjo **Imperial Senate ***Ancient Minister ***Yuki Buxaplenty ***Paul Buxaplenty ***Orbot ***Cubot **Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ***Scratch ***Grounder ***Coconuts **Agents ***Okita Gentatsu ***Shinichi Gekko ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki **Elite Enforcers ***D-01 Paul ***D-02 Paula **Egg Tyrants ***Raoh ***Shin ***Jagi ***Souther ***Yuda ***Gyaran **Eight Deadly Mavericks ***Vile ***Powmettaur ***Guard Orotic ***Fighting Fefnir ***Fairy Leviathan ***Sage Harpuia ***Poler Kamrous ***Maha Ganeshariff **Doll Master ***Umi ***Sho ***Gekko Squadron ****Shinka ****Tatsuya Gekko ****Tatsu Gekko **Egg Boss *Akhlut ***Axel the Water Buffalo ***Conquering Storm ***Cassia ***Clove ***Grand Battle Kukku XV ***Mordred Hood ***Nephthys ***Thunderbolt ***Tundra the Walrus **Battle Bird Armada ***Speedy ***Doctor Fukurokov **GEATHJERK Squadron ***Shinto Gimme ***Alpha Wanna ***Jin Walltha ***Paul Laambo ***Laura Vijounne ***Jack Heyourgah *Prometheus's Faction **Prometheus **Pandora *Team Vent **Vent **Aile *Team Mega Man **Atlas **Tsuzuku **Aeolus **Thetis *Team PAKK **Paul Jackson **Akame **Kurome *Six Mane **Twilight Sparkle **Spike **Applejack **RainbowDash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie **Starlight Glimmer *Team Dragon **Son Goku **Bulma **Android 10,000 **Android 18 **Yamcha **Krillin **Puar **Roshi **Tien **Chiaotzu **Vegeta **Tarble **Yajirobe **Oolong **Good Buu **Piccolo Jr. **Goten **Trunks *Treasure Hunters **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel *Murakumo Clan **Takeru Murakumo **Paul Murakumo **Kala Murakumo **Makoto Murakumo **Hinamori Murakumo **Mikoto Murakumo |-|New Characters= *Galactic Eggman Empire **Ultimate Weapons ***Grey *Albert's Faction **Master Albert *Legion **Master Thomas **Master Mikhail **Ashe *Pseudoroid **Buckfire **Chronoforce **Rospark **Vulturon **Queenbee **Biforst **Hedgshock **Argoyle **Urgoyle *Kenshin-Gumi **Tsurugi Kenshin I *Mizu Clan **Bellri **Yurin Sadamitsu **Izumo Mizu Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon